


Just Five More Minutes...

by The_porn_cat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I'm never sure of what else to put here, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), brummxgrimm, grimmxbrumm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_porn_cat/pseuds/The_porn_cat
Summary: Grimm never sleeps well when the troupe moves to a new kingdom, so Brumm carries him off to get some rest.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just Five More Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> As usual please enjoy this trash I created. Constrictive criticism and comments are more than welcome!

Brumm slowly opened his eyes, ready to start a brand-new day. The troupe had just moved on to another dying kingdom ripe with flames to be gathered and with all the Grimm Kin he had to manage, Brumm knew he had his work cut out for him.   
He arose with a stretch and a small grumble; Much like his master, he wasn’t a morning person by any means. He straightened out his fur, tuned his accordion, and was then ready to begin what he imagined would be a long day. He exited his small tent and went to the main arena where he was greeted with a lively and somewhat annoying “Good morning Brumm!” from Divine. She turned a claw to point at Grimm and said “Maybe you could wake up our dear sleepy head while you’re here!”  
Grimm was in his small chair where he normally supervised the Grimm Kin as they worked but clearly, someone hadn’t gotten enough rest. His head was leaning against the back of his chair and his arms were hanging limp by his sides with his cape in a crumpled mess all around him. He was snoring softly, a little puff of smoke rising from his mouth on each exhale.   
Brumm gave a small sigh. “Mrmm, he never sleeps well after we travel, you know that Divine”. The burly accordion player lifted Grimm’s slim frame to his chest, intending to carry him back to his room when Grimm nuzzled his head into Brumm’s soft fur and mumbled “Good morning my dear musicia-“ He cut himself off with an enormous yawn while placing a slender hand to Brumm’s chest. “Mmm, just five more minutes…” he mumbles. Brumm rolled his eyes underneath his mask with a small smile.   
This happened every time they went to a new kingdom; Grimm would apologize for sleeping while everyone worked and would then boast that “It will never happen again; I must watch over my troupe like a proper master should!” but everyone knew better. As soon as Grimm sat in his chair the morning after a big move, he’d fall fast asleep, his light snoring always part of the background noise as the troupe set everything up.   
“Ohh, our master needs his rest! Better go and tend to him before he wakes up cranky!” Divine crooned as memories of a sleep deprived Grimm hissing and muttering strange nonsense played through Brumm’s head.   
“Mrmm, I’ll be back… try not to cause too much trouble while we’re gone, would you?” Divine gave a devilish smile and countered with “I’m not sure I can, but I’ll try my best!”   
Brumm turns away, his master still clutching at his fur, and heads off towards Grimm’s tent. The interior of the tent was quite the sight to behold, the décor almost as loud and eccentric as the troupe master himself. An enormous pile of fluffy pillows were arranged at one side of the tent while a small table and a dresser occupied the other with an intricately decorated wooden perch hanging from the ceiling.   
Brumm walked over to the huge pile of cushions and gently placed Grimm down upon them. He made sure his master was comfortable before leaving the room so that he could attend to the rest of his responsibilities but before he could fully turn away, a flash of black streaked through the air as a set of claws gently grabbed his arm.   
“Oh Brumm… surely you wouldn’t leave me all alone this early in the morning, would you?” Brumm murmured in response; “Mrmm Master you know I have to organize the Grimm Kin… besides, you must sleep.” Grimm shifts himself on his cushions. “Forget about all that for now! Come here and keep me warm.” Brumm knew that Grimm needed no such thing, he had the flames of the nightmare heart burning within his very being to keep him warm, but Brumm complied none the less. He knew he should be resisting and telling his master that he needed his rest, but Brumm could never say no to Grimm.   
Brumm approached the pile of cushions and lied down. He hoped that maybe the slight distance would be enough to sooth his master back to sleep but Grimm simply went “tsk tsk Brumm, how will you keep me warm from all the way over there?” He softly smiled and beckoned his musician using one long black claw, his eyes half lidded and sparkling in that way that made it impossible for Brumm to look away.   
Brumm skooched closer until he could throw an arm around Grimm’s slender frame, the troupe master cuddling deeply into Brumm’s body in response. They snuggled, each content to be in the others embrace. They didn’t talk about moments like this, they never did, but they both knew they needed each other.   
“Brumm?” the voice was relaxed and drawn out, barely a whisper. “I want you to touch me…” “But master, you need to-” “Shh I can sleep later….” Grimm guided Brumm’s hands to his chest and brushed up against him. At first Brumm resisted, his master really did need his rest, but Grimm was persistent and eventually the musician finally relented. He started moving his hands down Grimm’s abdomen, taking great care to feel every inch and study every curve of the shiny black and red shell as if it were a work of art. Grimm gave a small moan at the touch. “Oh yes, just like that…” Brumm only softly growled in response while continuing to kiss and caress his master. Grimm’s body immediately reacted to the touch, his cock slowly swelling until it was pressing against his stomach, throbbing with desire. Brumm continued to gently tease him, knowing it made his master’s head spin.   
Suddenly Grimm placed a hand on Brumm’s head and the musician looked up to see his partner’s lightly blushing face. Grimm spoke softly, words dripping with adoration; “You’re always so good to me my love, but let me be good to you as well…” and with that Grimm went down and pushed his head between Brumm’s legs in one fluid motion. “Master it’s ok, I want you to feel goo- oh gods!” Grimm’s long coiled tongue curled around Brumm’s thick erection, licking off the precum and teasing the head of Brumm’s cock with his mouth. Grimm met his lover’s eyes and stopped for a brief moment. “Were you saying something my darling?” All Brumm could do was moan as Grimm gave a smug grin and the continued to suck Brumm’s cock. His tongue swirled the pulsing member with unmatched skill as his head bobbed back and forth as if to a song nobody else could hear.   
Suddenly Grimm felt hands grasping his horns tightly while the moans gradually became louder. Brumm felt his orgasm start to build up and knew he couldn’t hold it in much longer. “Master I.. I’m…” Brumm didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before his cock erupted in Grimm’s mouth, filling it until there was sperm leaking everywhere. Brumm was in euphoria as Grimm looked up at him, his mouth opening to show Brumm’s cum on his tongue before swallowing every drop.   
“Ahh, why thank you my darling… I needed a morning snack.” Grimm slyly licked his lips as he watched Brumm still trying to get ahold of himself. “M-master…” Grimm chuckles as he curls up next to Brumm not minding the mess that now coated many of the pillows.   
Grimm stroked Brumm’s chest with one hand while his other hand stroked his cock, still ready and aching. Brumm looked over and saw Grimm touching himself; good gods it was one of the arousing things he had ever seen. Brumm stared, his eyes transfixed on the troupe leader as he spit into his own hand and continued to stroke himself. Grimm gave a small pant. The smell of all that cum when right to his head and he was harder than ever. His cock was red just like his stomach with ridges and a slight upwards curve. Grimm’s hand was moving at a reasonable speed as he practically purred from the pleasure. He was playing along the ridges tracing his fingers around each one with care. Brumm was still watching so Grimm slyly thought “may as well give my darling a show!”. He spread out his legs so that Brumm could get a better view, his pace not faltering as he gave Brumm a sultry look. “Like what you see?”   
Brumm has had enough. His master was teasing and Brumm desperately wanted to make Grimm melt underneath him, this was all too much. Grimm’s claws were swiftly ripped away from his cock as Brumm got onto his knees and wrapped his hands around the pulsing shaft. The musician began to pump his hands back and forth almost wildly. Grimm threw his head back, surprised. He wasn’t expecting Brumm to take control from him but Brumm’s hands, calloused from years and years of accordion playing, just felt too good! Grimm covered Brumm’s hands with his own making the musician tighten his grip. There were sharp inhales and exhales in between low gasping moans as Grimm’s vision swam. All he could focus on was the feeling of Brumm’s hands roughly stroking him. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice when Brumm moved one of his hands away and curled underneath Grimm’s cock, finding the leaking slit underneath. Grimm gasped when he felt three fingers get inserted into him, climaxing immediately from the pleasure of his entire body being stimulated at once. Grimm’s love juices were forcefully ejected from his body and splattered all around as he quivered, collapsing upon the pillows gasping for air.   
Brumm was rock hard again and he didn’t give Grimm a single moment to recover, sliding his cock deeply into his lover even as Grimm’s cock still spurted out hot cum. “Brumm! I’m still- oh gods, please!” Brumm growled “Why, is my master is begging his humble musician? I’m honored.” As he said this, he thrust even harder and Grimm felt like he was almost about to break from the pure ecstasy of it all, his claws digging into the nearest pillows until they almost ripped. Grimm’s howls echoed through the room while Brumm used his body like a toy. Brumm brought his master into a rough kiss as Grimm wrapped his hands around the back of Burmm’s head. The kiss was ferocious, all tongues and teeth as the sex continued.   
Brumm made almost animalistic noises as he roughly grasped Grimm’s hips, bouncing him on his cock. Oh, to be inside of his master! Grimm was tight but not tight enough to be painful, almost as if Grimm’s body was custom made for him. They looked into each other’s eyes feeling the overwhelming passion between.   
Grimm groaned with the stimulation; his cock was being pressed between their bodies being sharply rubbed with every thrust of Brumm’s hips. Without a word of warning Grimm came again and his semen spread over both their bodies like a thin glaze. As the troupe master came his pussy tightened up, making Brumm moan louder than ever. Grimm could feel himself being filled as he grasped Brumm’s head between his hands and kissed him deeply. There they were, both covered in sticky cum and panting with exhaustion.   
Brumm slid off of Grimm and they both lied still for a few moments. Their bodies were still in shock from making such passionate love. Eventually Brumm wrapped up his master in his arms and they stayed for what felt like an eternity and a single second all at once.   
They knew that they both had work to do but they never wanted to leave this moment, this sweet embrace. Just five more minutes…


End file.
